Communications networks are growing in number and complexity, and are continually being interconnected to satisfy customers' needs. Patch panels are used in communications networks as intermediate elements between horizontal cabling (to which endpoint devices such as computers and telephones are connected) and network switches. Specifically, patch panels include a panel of network ports that connect incoming and outgoing lines of a local area network (LAN) or other communication system. In a LAN, for example, the patch panel connects the network's computers to switches or routers that enable the LAN to connect to the Internet or another wide area network (WAN). Connections are made with patch cords. The patch panel allows connections to be arranged and rearranged by plugging and unplugging the patch cords.
When physical connections between endpoint devices and network switches are added, moved or removed, patch panels are the points at which technicians complete the required installations or removals of patch cords within patch fields. Patch panels offer the convenience of allowing technicians to quickly change the path of selected signals.
It is important to maintain a record of changes that are made to patch cord connections within the patch field. Proper documentation of changes in the patch field assures that the routing of patch cords is always known and further assures that any future changes are completed correctly.
Human error associated with the implementation and maintenance of physical cable connections between network communication equipment can result in significant negative impact to a network. Such negative impact can be avoided through improved control and verification of network cable installation and removal work orders implemented by network technicians.